Hearts on Fire
by aldysgal aka Tiffany
Summary: Sometimes no matter how hard you try to deny it , the heart wants what the heart wants.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hearts on Fire

Author: Aldysgal

Rated: M

Timeline: Post season 4 episode 5

Keywords: OutlawQueen

Summary: Sometimes no matter how hard you try to deny it; the heart wants what the heart wants.

Authors Note : This is my first try at an Outlaw/Queen fanfic after quite a long time away from fanfiction altogether and is thus unbetaed until I can find a new one... so you've been warned.

**Chapter One**

The night was quiet and still, as Robin made his way through the trees in the darkness. After hours of tossing and turning, he'd given up on sleep and retreated into his beloved forest. His mind, in over drive, constantly rationalizing how he should have rejoiced in the fact that Marian had somehow found her way back to them. Instead all he could think about was how her return had only proven to complicate and confuse everything in his life. . He had loved her once, long ago, but now his heart was betrothed to another. He had only remained with her because he had made a vow and his code held him to honor it, but it was Regina who held his heart, whose absence left him restless and wanting. Still his love for Regina only complicated the fact that Marian lay frozen, once again on the brink of death and because he's heart no longer belonged to her he was useless in all attempts to save her. The guilt that accompanied that truth was overwhelming.

Seeking solace in the familiar, he roamed through the forest, hoping to lose himself in the crunch of autumn leaves beneath his boots, the bustle of the wind through the tree tops, and the comforting aroma of pine and wild flowers. But even his forest held nothing now but memories of Regina; the fallen tree where he'd found her obsessing over Rumple's note to Cora, the large rock where she'd first entrusted him with her heart, the campsite where she'd first kissed him, changing his life forever. She was woven into every aspect of his life, every thought, every memory over the last year and half. His heart ached with her absence, the loss crushing him like nothing he'd ever known. Releasing a heavy sigh, he moved deeper into the forest hoping for areas yet to be explored, some place sacred only to him, a place to immerse himself in memories he no longer tried to escape, but allowed to wash over him.

The moon traveled across the sky, peeking through the tree tops, its somber beams cascading into the darkness illuminating small patches of forest all around him. When at last he stopped moving he found himself standing before a single stone structure, cradled in a patch of trees, bathed in moonlight. He stood for what seemed an eternity just staring at the dirty, white pillars that guarded the large, stone and wood entranceway, wondering when he'd given into his persistent longing and changed course.

Warily, as if approaching something utterly forbidden, he gave into his desire and inched closer. With each step, his heart thrummed against his chest, the crunch of fallen branches beneath his boots announcing his presence to anyone lurking in the darkness nearby. When at last his foot fell upon the first step, he paused. 'She's not even inside' he thought trying to justify his unconscious decision to come here in the quiet hours just before dawn. He hadn't come to ask her for anything. His intention was simply to feel closer to her, to surround himself with items she deemed important enough to keep safely hidden away. Feeling somewhat vindicated by the idea that his presence wasn't really going to hurt anyone but himself; he climbed the last few steps and placed his hand on the door. It felt cold and heavy against his palms as he pushed it slowly open and stepped across the threshold.

The room around him was cloaked in blackness except for a thin, glowing line that encircled what could only be a door at the bottom of the shadowy, stone staircase before him. He froze instantly his eyes locked on that tiny streak of light. 'It couldn't be. She couldn't possibly.' He rationalized. 'Not at this time of night.' His heart quicken, his pulse thrumming against the collar of his vest. His mind, demanding his retreat, was instantly at war with his heart, who although quieter in its request to remain, begged him to stay, to seek out its missing piece in the depths below.

Torn, he remained unmoving for what seemed to be an endless eternity, his eyes fixated on the small shimmering ray of light. Every inch of him ached with the incessant need to be near her, to hear her voice, to look into her eyes just one last time. He had tried to stay away, but her presence in the world was like a beacon in the darkness calling him home. Without even realizing, he'd moved forward his feet lingering on the last step. His mind once again a flutter of thoughts and emotions, he took a deep breath trying to find peace in the chaos, but without her there was no peace, no happiness, without her there was nothing.

No longer able to fight he desires he moved slowly across the threshold into the lower chamber, his heart pounding, his eyes searching. There she was perched upon an old leather trunk, a book in her hands, her soft dark tresses cloaking her eyes as she read. She was beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful creature he had ever known, and he was drawn to her like a sailor to a siren in a stormy sea.

"Regina," he whispered, her name slipping from his lips like a secret, breaking the silence that lay between them.

She lifted her head slowly and in the candle light he could see the shiny remnants of lost tears that still lingered on her alabaster cheeks. She took a deep breath in, bringing her hands to her face to wipe away the evidence of her sadness. "Robin, what are you doing here?" she asked softly, looking everywhere but his eyes.

"I… I just…" he tried to explain but couldn't find the words.

"Is everything alright?" Concern dripped from her voice with every word.

"No, nothing is alright." He said softly, clenching his fists at his sides to resist the urge to reach for her and wipe away her tears.

"Did something happen to Marian? Or Roland?" She questioned, placing the book in her hands aside.

"Marian is the same, and Roland is back at the camp with Little John. I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk and I..." He began

"You shouldn't be here." Regina interrupted, still unable to meet his eyes.

"I know." He replied looking at the ground.

"I told you if you want to save Marian, you have to forget about me, about us." Every word cut like a knife in her heart as if fell from her lips.

"You're right, but that doesn't change the fact that my heart brought me to you. I was out walking in the forest, trying to figure out what to do, how to fix this, and my heart led me here."

"Robin," She whispered, heartbroken, finally looking up to meet his eyes. "You have to save her, you have to forget…about me."

"Don't you understand, Regina, I can't. I can't forget about you. It would be like forgetting a part of myself."

"She's your wife." The word burned like fire as it slipped form her lips.

"But you're my heart." He confessed, moving a step closer, his eyes searching hers.

Regina closed her eyes the beauty and pain of his confession washing over her like the tide. "Robin" she spoke softly.

"I know that saving Marian is the right thing to do, but knowing that doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with you or that I don't know what to do."

"You have to find a way to forget about me and to fall back in love with your wife." Regina bit out desperately. "You have to save her, it's the only way."

"I can't just fall back in love with Marian!" he raised his voice in frustration. "Don't you think I've tried? Don't you think I would have saved her if I could?"

"Of course," Regina said surprised by his response.

"The fact of the matter is that I can't give her something that no longer belongs to me. You hold my heart Regina, you and you alone."

"Stop! Just stop, can't you understand that it's killing me, that hearing about your conflicted heart, that knowing that you're still in love with me is torture." She screamed back, rising to her feet.

"I'm sorry." Robin said quietly, clenching his fists more tightly to his side. "I truly am, but that doesn't change the fact that it's true."

A single tear escaped her glossy eyes, rolling its way down her cheek to freedom. She shifted her glance to the floor knowing that she was losing control, knowing that this it was the first of many that threatened to fall.

"Please Regina, there has to be another way." He whispered giving into his need and inching closer.

"I told you, I've done everything I can think of, every spell book, every potion, everything. I can't save her."

"Perhaps that's the problem." Robin contemplated aloud.

"Well finally, we agree." Regina replied bitterly, turning away from him to hide the hurt on her face.

"Regina," Robin called out and on instinct reached out and grabbed her wrist.

She paused as the electricity pulsed between them where his hand held her wrist. It was the first time they'd touched since Marian's return and it brought both wanting and frustration.

He knew he should let go but he couldn't, not now, not ever. Instead he pulled her gently back around to face him, his fingers lightly stroking the softness of the skin beneath them. "You told me once, that true love is the most powerful magic that exists."

"Which is why you need to forget me and figure out a way to fall back in love with Marian," She explained, trying to pull away again. "So true loves kiss can save her."

"Even if that were possible, even if I could forget you and somehow found a way to fall back in love with Marian again, I still wouldn't be able to save her."

"Of course you would."

"No I wouldn't because she's not my true love, you are, and whether we're together or not doesn't change that. You said it yourself we were destined to find each other. Tinker Bell foretold it and pixie dust never lies."

"Robin…"she began for the first time really meeting his eyes.

"The truth is that separately neither of us can save Marian but together… together we just might have a chance."

"And then what? She's still your wife." Regina asked unable to keep the heartache from her voice.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I will find a way to fix this Regina. I promise you." Robin let his fingers slid gently down her wrist until they entangled with hers.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hearts on Fire

Author: Aldysgal

Rated: M

Timeline: Post season 4 episode 5

Keywords: OutlawQueen

Summary: Sometimes no matter how hard you try to deny it; the heart wants what the heart wants.

Authors Note : This post has not been to a beta yet but I wanted to give you a little something to get you through this weeks hiatus hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Two**

It the stillness of the moment, Regina closed her eyes reveling in the electricity pulsing from the place where their hands intertwined. She inhaled deeply trying to ground herself to the inescapable reality they still faced, but instead she found herself intoxicated by the scent of him, cedar and pine. He still, after all this time, smelled of forest and she realized suddenly just how much she'd missed it. Without effort her thoughts began to stray, her memories washing over her, quiet nights by the fire, stolen kisses in abandon hallways, and long walks through the forest. Every breath brought another emotion, another reminder of what was now forbidden. She could feel his eyes on her like soft caresses long before she opened her own.

She knew she should pull away, that this closeness they'd allowed was only a temporary fix to far more complex problem, but as hard as she tried she just couldn't let go. The weight of his hand in hers was like an anchor holding him there, a promise he'd remain just a moment longer. She could feel the tears pooling beneath her closed eyelids, and she drew her bottom lip between her teeth, biting down in an effort to hold them at bay. Suddenly, she felt his fingers tighten around hers. She held her breath, waiting for the moment he'd release her and once again there would be nothing between them but distance.

A knot twisted deep within her core sending the first hint of a tremble radiating outward, an eruption of loss and longing she could no longer control. Her tears like rebel soldiers slipped through closed eyelashes gliding down her cheeks to freedom. Her whole body shuddering in the aftermath of the fear that exploded within her, as Robin's hand slipped from hers. She could feel herself collapsing any strength she'd had gone with his touch.

"Regina…." She heard his voice, quiet and concerned, just moments before she felt it, the soft, gentle brush of his thumb trailing lightly across her cheek beneath her eye, before lifting her chin.

On instinct, her eyes opened and were immediately lost in the pools of crystal blue before her. It was there she saw it, just for a moment, a simple glimpse, a fleeting promise of a future. His hand was like fire on her icy skin as his thumb trailed in lazy patterns on the soft contours of her cheeks, his body inching ever closer with each pass, until they were just inches apart.

"I'm so sorry." Robin whispered leaning forward until his forehead rested against hers. "I never wanted to hurt you. It was all just so confusing. One minute Marian's was dead and then she's wasn't. I didn't know what to do."

"I know." She whispered blinking tears from her eyes as quickly as his thumb could brush them away.

"I never should have stayed with Marian, it wasn't fair to anyone. I understand that now. She deserves to be with someone who loves her, truly loves her. I thought that keeping my vow was more important than love. I thought I could be true to my code and deny my heart, but I was wrong."

"Robin…" she whispered torn.

"I understand now that there are some things that can't be denied, some truths that no matter how much it hurts have to be told. The truth is that my heart belongs to you, Regina. I think it's always belonged to you. I've spent my life trying to be truthful, righteous and good, but there was always a part of me that felt empty, incomplete somehow. I thought that if dedicated my life to living by my code that I could fill that void. But no matter how much I tried, no matter how much I loved Marian and my life, there was always something missing. I felt selfish, I was a lucky man. I had a family who loved me, a life filled with good intentions and honorable deeds. What more could a man ask for? When Marian died, I felt guilty. It was my fault because I had always wanted more. I spent years trying to find a way to make it right, praying for an opportunity to fix what I'd done. When I finally accepted that there was nothing I could do, I pledged to live my life by the code she'd taught me. But no matter how good I was, no matter how many lives I made better that void in my heart remained. I thought it was punishment for my ungratefulness. I'd resigned myself to a life lived in the shadows, a common thief who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. It was a penance I gladly paid, until…"

"This is why you have to save her. Trust me; I'm not worth throwing away your second chance at happiness." Regina interrupted brokenhearted, her eyes shifting to the floor once again.

"Regina… don't you understand," He said lifting her chin until their eyes met. "YOU are my second chance. You are my only chance at a happy ending."

"I'm a villain and villains don't get happy endings." Regina confessed, the tears returning to her eyes.

"The woman I fell in love with is anything but a villain. There is good in you Regina, you just have to open your eyes and see it."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew everything I've done."

"No one is all good, even heroes lose their way sometimes. Even the smartest person can make a bad decision every now and then. You have to stop judging yourself by your past, you don't live there anymore."

"What do you see in me?" She asked, reaching up and cupping his face with her hand.

"My future," Robin smiled his eyes moving back and forth between her eyes and the soft pink mounds of her mouth. Slowly he inched a little closer until his lips hovered just inches from hers.

"You're crazy." She replied, as the warmth of his breath cascaded over her lips

"About you? Absolutely," He smiled leaning forward to close the distance between them and brushing his lips gently against hers, his arms sliding effortlessly around her tiny waist and drawing her closer.

Melting into the kiss, Regina's hands slid slowly up his arms until they encircled his neck and slipped into the softness of his hair. She parted her lips slightly drawing his bottom lip into her mouth and sucking gently, and was pleased when he responded in turn by nipping lightly at her top lip. In the next moment, her lips parted inviting in the warmth of his tongue as it quickly intertwined with her own in a fevered battle for control.

As their embraced deepened the world exploded in a dizzying kaleidoscope of colors and emotions. It was as if every cell in their bodies came alive under the spell of their embrace. Lungs long deprived of oxygen burned like fire in their chests as soft carcasses trailed over tear stained cheeks and stubbly chins on their journey to exploration.

Robin's hands were like fire as they roamed hungrily, trailing across damp cheek bones, through soft tresses until they culminated in soft circles over her back, pressing her against him with an unspoken desperation. He had dreamt of this moment a thousand times since that faithful night outside of Granny's diner, when he had been sure she was lost to him forever. Every day since he'd struggled against his own desire, knowing that even the most innocent touch would break his resolve and he would be forever lost in his need to be closer, to touch her, to kiss her, to love to her.

Giving into every wish she'd been holding at bay, Regina surrendered, losing herself in the promise of his touch, the softness of his lips and the strength of his body pressed against hers. It was so much more than she'd remembered an unspoken promise of a life she'd only ever dreamt was possible. All their resolve had melted away, every notion of nobility and honor had given way to love.

When it felt at last like his lungs would simply burst from his body on their quest for oxygen, Robin pulled back gasping for the air he'd denied them, his eyes instantly searching the deep chocolate pools before him for some sign of regret or hesitation, but he found only what he was sure was reflected in his own eyes, love, need and wanting. "I love you." He whispered leaning forward to place light airy kisses over her lips, across her cheek, to her ear and then down the length of her neck.

She sucked in a breath biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes, then allowed her head to fall back slightly to offer him better access to the nape of her neck. "Robin…" she whispered breathlessly as he suckled the delicate skin there, eliciting a need in her she'd never known before.

He smiled against her skin, suckling a moment longer, and then his mouth drifted back up the slope of her neck to whisper in her ear, before traveling across her cheek and capturing her lips once more.

Falling endlessly into their newest embrace, Regina's hands slid to his waist before making their journey up his chest, to his shoulders where they slipped beneath his vest and slid the cumbersome material down his arms, letting it fall to the floor. Once he was freed from the vest, her hands slid around his back holding him to her tightly for moment, before they found the hem of his shirt and quickly slipped beneath it. His bare skin was like fire against her palms as she worked the cotton fabric upward breaking their embrace only long enough to pull it free from his body and dropping it next to the vest on the floor at their feet.

Pulling her back into him, Robin's hands traveled hungrily down the small of her back, slipping over her butt and squeezing it gently as he drew her in closer. Their tongues continued their dance between warm mouths, darting in and out in some intricate play for control, as his hands traveled up her back until his fingers discovered the loop in the zipper of her dress. They lingered there for a moment before they tugged the cold metal slowly down the length of her back, exposing the black strap of her bra and her back. His hands on her skin elicited a soft moan and his lips tugged upward in a half smile against her own.

Regina's hands slid slowly up and down the length of his torso slipping over chiseled muscle covered by soft, heated skin, as her lips left his in search of the warm cradle of his neck where her teeth nipped lightly before softly suckling the warm skin there.

With soft caresses, Robin's hands glided up and down her exposed back before his fingers grasped the material of her dress and slid it gently down her shoulders exposing the silk covered mounds of her breasts and the soft skin of her belly. Dipping his head, he planted soft kisses down the slope of her neck and across her collar bone, as his hands continued to push and pull the soft material over her hips before letting it fall in a puddle around her feet on the floor.

She sucked in a breath as his hands found their way back to the delicate skin of her belly and slid lazily around to her back to pull her body into his once again. His mouth hungry and demanding found hers, as his warm hands skittered over her fevered skin. Her own hands slid over hardened pectoral muscles only to descend in feathery touches to the waistband of his pants, where her trembling fingers worked to undo the leather belt fastened there. When at last she'd freed him of the bothersome contraption she ran her fingers playfully along his waistband dipping teasingly beneath it before darting back up his stomach and sliding around his back in some vain attempt to pull him in closer.

Breaking their embrace, he searched her eyes for reassurance before slipping one arm beneath her knees and cradling her into his arms, her shoes left amidst the pile of clothes on the floor. Leaning forward, he captured her lips once more as he carried her towards the bedroom just off the main room of the vault. Once inside, he laid her gently on the oversized bed hovering for a just a moment to allow his eyes to drink in her form.

Regina reached upwards sliding her arms around his waist and drawing him down to her, no longer able to control her own need to be closer. She gasped against his mouth as the weight of his body pressed her into the soft silk of the comforter beneath her, her hands slipping slowly up and down the carved muscles of his bare back.

Shifting his body slightly, he allowed his hands the freedom to move over her delicate porcelain skin in soft sweeping circles. They shifted across warm, rosy cheekbone, to the graceful slope of her neck before trailing over her collar bone on their way to the soft mounds of her breasts, where his fingers traced light patterns over the curve just above where silk met skin. He felt her arch upward slightly and rewarded the movement by taking her silk covered breast into his hand and kneading it softly, his thumb brushing light circles over hardened nipples.

She gasped involuntarily at the sensation his touches elicited from every inch of her body. Her hands reached and pulled him closer, deeper into their fevered kisses.

Soon his mouth left hers to join his hands in their exploration of her body, slipping down the slope of her neck to place light kisses over her shoulders and across her collar bone. Sliding his hands around her back, he lifted her gently upward until his fingers reached the clasp of the silky material that stood between them. He struggled for a moment groaning slightly. "Honestly, who designed this damn thing?" He mumbled into her mouth.

A small laugh escaped her, as she reached around with one hand and popped the troublesome clasp. "Better?" she smiled arching an eyebrow at him.

"Much." He smiled in return, before dipping his head downward to capture her mouth once more, as he removed and tossed the bothersome article of clothing across the room.

His hands resumed their exploration skittering up her waist in light feathery touches until they finally reached her freed breasts. He cupped one gently in his hands, his thumb resuming its lazy pattern of circles over her nipple, calling it back into attention. He smiled as a soft gasp escaped her lips, as he proceeded to take the same care with the other.

Regina reached out again this time her fingers grabbing the waistband of his pants and pulling him closer. Her fingers brushing lightly against the hard muscles of his stomach, she sought the tiny illusive button that kept him from her. Fumbling at first, she cursed under her breath until at last she felt it pop free. In one fluid motion, she arched upward into his touch and pushed his pants downward, her fingers lightly brushing against his erection on their journey. She smiled into his mouth at the soft tremble her touches provoked from his body.

Robin pulled back for a moment to look at her nestled beside him clad in only pair of black silk panties.

"What?" She asked in a whisper, a note of worry in her eyes and hint of fear in her voice.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in awe.

"Oh," she smiled pulling him back down to her until lips met lips and bare skin brushed bare skin.

Robin's fingers tips resumed their exploration slipping back over the soft mounds of white porcelain skin and tracing light feathery patterns down her stomach until they found the lacey edge of her panties. He deepened their kiss as his fingers slipped slowly inside the soft silky material toward the wet heated core of her body. As soft moan filled his mouth as he slipped a single finger inside her, the motion causing her hips to arch upward into his touch. His mouth left hers in soft feathery kisses working its way downward until it found the soft mound of her breast, where he nipped gently before soothing the area with his tongue and then suckling tenderly. He loved the way her body responded to his touch arching toward him with each trust of his hand and or pull of his mouth. He wanted to know every inch of her, to commit each nook and corner of her to his memory forever.

Regina moaned allowing her head to fall backward against the pillows behind her, as every cell in her body pulsated and trembled to life under the delicate care of his touches.

Once he was certain he'd given each soft mound of flesh the proper attention, his lips left her swollen tender breasts behind and trailed tenderly down her rib cage his tongue dipping in and out with each feathery kiss to lap at the soft skin of her belly.

"Robin…" She gasped breathlessly as his finger slid out of her core, her fingers entangling in the comforter beneath her.

He leaned up once again to capture her lips in a quick kiss, before they returned to their destination on her belly. His hands slid slowly down her body each slipping inside the soft lacy material and drawing it slowly down over her hips, his mouth joining them to plant soft kisses to each hipbone as it was freed from the silky material. Slipping her last article of clothing to the floor, Robin kissed his way back up her legs while his hands traced light patterns up the inside of her thighs gently pushing them apart before his fingers slipped back inside the warmth depths of her core.

Biting her bottom lip, Regina fought the urge to cry out as Robin's tongue joined his fingers in their exploration of her depths. Her body arched upward with each tender flicker of soft flesh as his tongue lapped and drank from her core, lightly tracing intricate patterns around her clitoris before dipping back into her depths again.

Robin felt her body tremble and buck upward with each tender movement of his mouth, sliding his fingers from her warmth he allowed his mouth to take over fully lapping and kissing delicate areas of hot flesh. His hands slid upward over her hips and belly until they found her own. He untangled them from the comforter by sliding his palms into hers and then entangled their fingers together.

Every nerve in her body on fire, Regina cried out his name as her body erupted in a culmination of pleasure and desire, their intertwined fingers the only anchor still holding her to the bed.

When at last her body had stilled, Robin resumed his delicate journey upward, kissing fevered skin and suckling at her breasts before finally reaching her mouth once more.

Rolling him onto his back, it was her turn to do the exploring. Her hands slid down the carved muscle of his chest, memorizing each indentation and slop and committing them memory, as she went. Her mouth entangled with his. Her fingers brushed softly over the hard mound of flesh that lay beneath his cotton boxer briefs. She smiled at the guttural sound that slipped for his lips with such a simple graze. Tracing light, teasing patterns on his stomach, she rejoiced in the soft gasps each touch elicited from him. Her mouth suckled gently at the nape of his neck, as she slipped her hand inside the soft material and traced light patterns over hard flesh. She smiled as a soft moan escaped his lips again and rewarded the sound by taking his erection into her warm hand and sliding it up and down gently.

"Regina," He breathed out reaching for her again.

She smiled up at him kissing and lapping her way down his torso, as her free hand gently worked the waistband of his boxers downward. When at last she freed him of the cotton material, she let her hands slide gently over the heated flesh of his thighs and stomach before dipping her head downward to allow her mouth to join in her exploration of his body. Her hand wrapped gently around his hardened member sliding up and downward, as another moan escaped his lips.

Robin ran his hands over every inch of her body he could reach, as her touches sent ripples of pleasure across his entire body.

Kissing his torso one last time, Regina dipped her head slowly taking his erection into her mouth, her tongue working in soft swirling patterns as she drew him in fully. Suckling and nipping gently at the hard sensitive flesh, she let her hand join her teasing until she felt his body buck upward beneath her.

The warmth of her mouth sent him spinning over an edge he had barely been clinging to and he cried out her name as he felt his body release in one shuttering blow.

Regina kissed her way back upward until at last their lips were once again entangled in a long passionate embrace, their hands moving hungrily over heated flesh, grasping and pulling each other closer.

Robin rolled her on to her back, his mouth and hands once again in a frenzied journey over every inch of her body, kissing and touching until she was sure she was floating. "Robin…" she gasped her body screaming as every nerve pulsated and tingled under his touch. "Please… I… need…"

He moved upward kissing his way back to her lips, his hands gently caressing every inch of heated flesh on his way. He drifted slowly between her legs positioning himself above her and capturing her mouth with his once again.

Unable to contain her need to feel him inside her, Regina reached upward wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into her. She gasped as his erection filled her depths in one soft fluid motion their bodies entangling together so perfectly neither knew where one stopped and the other began. She met each gentle thrust of his hips with one of her own, driving him deeper inside her. Every fiber of her body alive and electric pulsated and quivered as they danced back and forth, wet skin pressed against wet skin, lips tender and bruised colliding over and over in passionate kisses, as trembling hands traced frenzied patterns over muscular backs and tender breasts. Until at last, they culminated in a wave of explosions, driving them over the edge of heaven together in an entangled dance of cries and declarations of love, bodies throbbing and tingling as they came crashing back to earth.

Robin collapsed on top of her breathless and dizzy, his lips trailing light kisses to every inch of flesh they could touch. "I love you." He whispered in her ear when he felt her arms tighten around his waist and draw him in closer.

"I love you too." She whispered the words like a secret falling from her lips and she held him tightly against her, their bodies still completely intertwined.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hearts on Fire

Author: Aldysgal

Rated: M

Timeline: Post season 4 episode 5

Keywords: OutlawQueen

Summary: Sometimes no matter how hard you try to deny it; the heart wants what the heart wants.

Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated the holidays have been crazy with family obligations and fun! This Chapter is dedicated to Jen (aka my lovely Twitter friend whom I miss horribly come back soon). And be warned with all these amazing OutlawQueen bedroom edits I just can't seem to get my head out of the gutter so well hope you're in the mood for a bit more smut ;-) Also if you're enjoying the story please leave a review so I know what's working and what's not. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy now with out further ado...

Chapter 3

Soft candle light danced across the walls, illuminating every inch and curve of the sleeping form that lie beside him. Robin had been watching Regina sleep for hours, enjoying the simple pleasure the sound of her breathing next to him allowed. He'd dreamt of these moments, these tiny treasures that had once seemed lost. He drank in every inch of her, committing it to memory: the way her long, dark lashes rested against her pale cheeks, the soft round pout of her lips. Leaning downward, he brushed his lips lightly over the small scar that was nestled in the slight curve of her upper lip.

She stirred slightly, letting a soft sigh escape her lips, as she nuzzled in closer to him, her eyes beginning to fluttery against her cheeks. "Hmmm, what time is it?" she whispered into his chest.

"Almost dawn I think." He replied, one hand leaving her waist to skim lightly over the curve of her hip, while the other captured her cheek directing her face upwards so he could capture her lips fully with his own.

Sinking into the kiss, Regina shifted her body slightly upwards her palm against his chest to offer her the leverage she needed to reach him. Her lips parted her teeth skimming lightly over his bottom lip lightly nipping before drawing it into her mouth and sucking gently in an effort to sooth it again.

Robin's arm slid gently around her waist drawing her upward to deepen the kiss, before he pulled back slightly to look at her, his thumb brushing lightly over her lip and the tiny scar there once again.

"I wish we could stay here like this forever." she whispered, pressing her cheek into his palm and kissing the edge of his hand where it met her lips.

"Well I don't know about you but I don't have any other plans for the next few hours." He murmured leaning in to trail light kisses from her lips to her ear lobe, before sliding down the slope of her neck and suckling gently at the nape.

"Hmmm, what about Henry and Roland?" she hummed.

"Roland is in the quite capable of hands of Will and my Merry Men and last I checked Henry was safe at home with Mary Margret and David." He responded between kisses as his mouth trailed downward and he rolled her gently back against the bed again.

"True," she whispered breathlessly tipping her head back into the pillows, as his mouth slid over her collar bone and his hand brushed lightly upward towards her breast.

Placing light feathery kisses across her shoulder, his fingers brushed gently over her nipple pinching and tugging it until it grew firm under his touch. It was then that he noticed it the small white, crescent shaped scar the lay just inches from where he could feel her heart pounding beneath his palm. He stilled for a moment, his fingers slipping from her breast to the scar and tracing its curved line, before he dipped his head downward and placed a soft kiss there. He wanted to know where it had come from, who had hurt her, but instead he committed it to his memory with every other part of her he never wanted to forget. Kissing his way back to her breast, his hand slide upward to cup it gently, as his tongue dipped down to trace circular patterns around her nipple until it was firm and erected again. She moaned softly and he smiled before he dipped his head down just an inch more and drew the soft mound of flesh into his mouth to suckle it gently.

Every nerve in her body humming to life, Regina arched upward toward him her fingers lacing into the soft hair at the back of his head. "Hmmmm" she gasped softly biting down on her bottom lip, as his mouth nipped and tugged the sensitive area only to lick and suck it soothingly a moment later.

His fingers traced light patterns over her rib cage as his mouth feasted on one breast and then the next, his mouth warm, wet, nibbling and suckling sensitive soft skin. He wanted to take his time, to explore every inch of her slowly, as he felt her body come alive beneath him, pure energy pulsing to life with every brush of his lips.

Regina arched into every touch, every soft brush of his mouth on sensitive skin, straining for more. She'd forgotten that she could feel such passion, such wanting for someone. She could feel her blood racing hotter, a primitive drumming beneath her heated flesh as his mouth nipped and nibbled tortuously over sensitive breasts towards her rib cage. She moaned softly as his fingers traced light agonizing patterns over the soft flesh of her stomach circling her belly button before slipping to trace the curve of her pelvis bone, eliciting the slow steady pulse of need at her core. Her hands moved up his back to his shoulders wild and searching until at last she found the firm curve of his jawline and grasped it gently drawing his face upward.

Lifting his head, he caught her eyes, dark with desire, almost pleading as they searched his. Shifting upward slightly, he closed his wandering mouth over hers. Her lips parted hungrily, inviting him in, nipping at his tongue with her teeth only to sooth it moments later with her own. His low groan of approval vibrated into her mouth as he his body pulsed beneath the frenzied, hungry touch of her hands as they captured his jaw and slipped into his hair in some crazed effort to hold his lips to hers.

She was falling, endlessly, helplessly tumbling ever faster into the sweet oblivion kissing him created. His body warm and pulsing above her was like an anchor holding her to the moment, calling her closer with every perfect beat of his heart as it pounded against her own. She had forgotten what if felt like to be wanted, to be chosen, to be loved.

Robin's lips left hers, gently kissing their way across her cheek to her ear, where his teeth nipped playfully at her earlobe before his lips slide mercilessly down her neck to the suckle lightly at her pulse point. He smiled as her body trembled beneath him and a soft moan escaped her lips. His hands continued their journey downward tracing soft patterns over her luminescent skin, his eyes and mouth cataloging every bruise, cut and scar he found along the way.

"Counting my imperfections?" she teased as his fingers traced every scar before his lips brushed against them slowly.

"Taking inventory actually." He smiled brushing his lips against a small scar just beneath her ribcage.

"Of my flaws?" She asked her voice suddenly, hurt, vulnerable and uncertain.

"Of every moment I wasn't there to protect you," Robin said softly, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"Robin," She whispered softly, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I promise you, Regina, no one will ever hurt you again, not on my watch." He pledged moving upwards to capture her lips once more.

"I should have never walked away from you that day in the bar, why didn't I just listen to that stupid fairy." she whispered capturing his cheek with her palm and resting her forehead against his so she could look into his eyes.

"You were hurting, afraid, lost in a bit of self-loathing and I was just some drunk thief in a bar, drowning my sorrows in a bottle of scotch. We've both made mistakes and now we're trying to make up for them. The past doesn't matter, all that matters is that we're here now and this is true." He reassured her before capturing her lips once again.

Opening her mouth, Regina melted into the kiss entangling her tongue with his as her hands captured his jaw again and drew him closer. Her fingers laced behind his head slipping into his hair and holding his lips to hers once again. Her insides thrummed with electricity a burning ache and longing she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to quench. His mouth form fitted to her own was like liquid fire burning away the touch, taste and memory of anyone who'd come before him.

When at last his lips broke from hers, she was left gasping as his hands strong, coercive and seductive trailed down the length of her resuming their exploration of every inch of her flesh. Soon his lips were roaming, planting soft feathery kisses to her neck, shoulders and rib cage before closing around her breasts once again, nipping and suckling the sensitive skin of her nipples until they were firm. Her body responded by arching upward into each touch of his mouth to her flesh, as her fingers curled into the soft sheets beneath them.

Robin dipped his head downward his tongue sliding down her sternum lapping its way to the soft flesh of her stomach and trailing small circles around her belly button. His hand slid southward over her hips to her thigh where the heat and moisture of her core beckoned him. As his fingers worked their way agonizingly slowly down the soft flesh of her inner thigh and slid into the warmth and wetness of her core, he lifted his eyes to watch her as she arched into his touch, soft moans escaping her lips, her head falling backward, her fingers clutching desperately at the sheet entangled in them. He smiled before dipping his head downward resuming his soft kisses to her stomach as his fingers moved slowly, teasingly in and out of her core, his thumb circling the sensitive skin of her clitoris.

Shifting his body, he moved downward settling between the heat of her thighs, his fingers still nestled inside her, working against every arch of her hips. His lips pressed deliberate gentle kisses to the inside of her thigh working their way southward until they found their destination and joined his fingers in their exploration of her core.

As the warmth and wetness of his mouth devoured her, Regina arched her hips upward frantically meeting every thrust of his fingers, every deliciously, torturous suckle of his mouth. He was amazingly giving in every way that he touched her; with both his mouth and his hands, as if he was fascinated by every inch of her. Her body was bombarded with sensation after sensation, as she bucked and arched into him, straining for more, frantic and needy. She was dying, she had to be dying how could anyone feel so much and still be alive. Her fingers released the sheet in their grip and reached for him, wild and desperate, until he reached upward with his free hand found one hers and laces their fingers together.

She could feel the pressure building within her fighting against her for release. With every gasp of air, she became lighter and dizzier plunging endlessly into each sensation that moved in waves from her head to the tip of her toes. "Oh my… Robin" the words escaped her lips breathlessly as she dragged at him, trying to pull him upward towards her, unable to bare what was happening to her, frantic for more.

With one last delicious thrust of his tongue, his lips released her, kissing their way back up her stomach to her breasts where they nipped and suckled the flesh that was now firm and pulsing beneath his kisses. He smiled against her skin as she whimpered when at last his fingers left the warmth of her core to join his mouth at her breast.

Her fingers clawed and pulled at him still dragging at him, urgently tugging him upward until his mouth covered hers and her fingers dug into the flesh of his back pressing him firmly against her. Mustering what little strength her trembling body would allow she pushed gently against him until they rolled over and her body hovered above his. Pulling her legs upward she straddled his waist resting the heat of her core against the taunt firm flesh of his muscle torso. Her eyes dark and glistening in the candle light met his and she was trapped there, imprisoned inside him. She sat there for a moment lost in his eyes, before she leaned downward and captured his lips again plunging her tongue between his teeth and entangling his with her own.

Robin bucked his hips upward slightly as his hands found the slender curve of her hips and grasped them firmly to keep her from tumbling forward. She half laughed against his mouth as her hands left his jawline to steady herself against the bed beneath him.

Fearless and beautiful, those were the only words he could think of, as he watched her perched above him, a smile on her lips and candle light dancing in her eyes. He couldn't imagine how he'd lived so long without her, without knowing her, touching her, loving her. Never in his life had his heart ever been so tethered to another.

Pulling her eyes from his at last, Regina dipped her head downward brushing her lips lightly across his cheek until they tugged at his earlobe, before gently nipping their way down his neck. He sighed softly at the sensation her lips on his flesh elicited and his hands brushed softly up and down the milky skin of her back, drawing goose bumps in their wake. She smiled against his neck as his body trembled beneath her kisses, as she shifted her body sideways off of his.

Lying next to him, she let her hands skim lightly over every muscular indentation of his torso tracing over small scars she discovered there. Her eyes narrowed on the tiny white remnants of the untold dangers he'd once faced. "Where did these come from?" She asked absently as she traced each one.

"The life of a thief is not without a few battle scars." Robin teased with a smile before reaching for her chin and drawing her lips to his own.

Melting into the kiss, Regina's hands continued to travel over his torso, cataloging every scar in the back of her mind silently promising she'd discover who had inflicted it. As her fingers reached his stomach, she smiled at the way his body shuddered under her touch. Inching lower, she wrapped her hand around his erection and smiled when it pulled a gasp from his lips. Moving her hand slowly, she tugged and pulled on his member as it throbbed against her palm growing somehow harder in her grip. She smiled against his lips before pulling her mouth from his and letting her lips explore the firmness of his chest and torso, all the while his hands soft and gentle running over every inch of her own flesh they could touch.

She was enthralled by the soft moans of pleasure her kisses and touches seemed to drag from him, as she continued her exploration of his body. Kissing her way down his torso, she paused for a moment looking up at him, drinking him in, and committing every beautiful inch of him to her memory. Dipping her head downward, she took the length of his firmness slowly, torturously into her mouth sucking gently as her tongue swirled around him.

"Ahhh…" a low desire filled moan escaped Robin's lips as the warmth and wetness of her mouth surround him, sending a spark of electricity through his body. His hands left the bed moving to entangle in her hair in some vain effort to control the sensations her mouth rocked through his body.

Plunging her mouth downward again, Regina sucked and nipped at the firmness nestled there, enjoying the moans and gasps her movement drew from him, as her hand continued to work its way around him as well. Each gentle suckle of her mouth was met by the arching of his hips, driving him deeper into her mouth before retreating again.

Robin could feel the pressure building within him and he fought with everything against his sweet release, as his fingers entangled in her hair and frantically tugged at her. "Regina…" He gasped out desperately pulling her mouth free of him.

She looked up to meet his eyes her hand still twisting and tugging at his erection.

"I… I want… to be … inside…" He tried to explain breathlessly, as he reached for her hips, tugging her upward.

Regina smiled, dipping her head once more to suckle the tip of him gently, before shifting her body into position above him. Releasing his member, she found his hands with her own and laced their fingers together. Slowly, she lowered herself over his erection, allowing him to slide into the warmth and wetness of her depths. Her body shuddered again and again as she drew him deeper into her with every arch of his hips. Her head fell backward as her long, slender body began to rock against his slowly and then just a little faster seeking a pattern that worked for both of them.

Robin met her thrust for thrust, his eyes never leaving her as they fell into a rhythm that sent sensation after sensation shooting from one body into the other, melting them together until neither was sure where they stopped and the other began. He marveled at the profoundness of her beauty and the way her body fit perfectly with his, as if they had been made solely for the purpose of loving each other and each other alone. He could feel her body pulsing, tightening around him and on instinct he released her hands and found her hips in order to steady them as their pace began to grow faster and then faster still.

Leaning forward, Regina reached for his jawline drawing his mouth to hers, lost in the miracle of sensation that their love making created, as if it possessed a magic all its own. The world around them disappeared, dragged them into a time and space that was only theirs and she wanted nothing more than the touch, scent and taste of him, the writing, undulating, wet, slick movement between them.

Bodies rocking, hips arching, they moved faster, the pressure within them ever building, pulsing with its demanding need to be released. Robin felt her body growing ever warmer, with each thrust upward of his hips she tightened around him a little more, drawing his own need ever closer, until all control was lost and he dragged them endlessly over the top into pure electric oblivion, as they climaxed as one being with a desperation that left them both drained and breathless.

She slid down to him soft, boneless and damp. His hands stroked lazily down her back as they caught their breath. "How did I ever live without you?" he murmured against her ear.

She smiled as a soft sigh escaped her lips and she lifted and turned her head to meet his eyes. "I was just wondering the same thing."

"Well let's never figure it out." Robin whispered with a smile before capturing her mouth with his.

Releasing a sigh, Regina sank back down to him, cradling her head against his shoulder and snuggling against him. "I wish it was that easy." She whispered softly as she was drawn back to reality.

"I know." He whispered, as his fingers caressed her hair and his lips kissed the top of her head. "We'll figure it out… together."

"What if we can't?" she asked quietly still clinging to him.

"Have you so little faith?" Robin asked drawing her chin upward again until their eyes met.

"Can you blame me? I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to finding happy endings."

"Maybe it really is all about the timing, Regina. Maybe everything that's happened in our lives was a lesson, a tool used to prepare us for this moment, together." Robin reassured, brushing the hair from her face.

"You don't know how much I want to believe that's true." She whispered pressing her cheek against his palm.

"Then believe it." He said lifting his head to capture her lips.

"It's not that easy, knowing the things I've done, the people I've hurt…"

"Stop, stop thinking… all that matters is right now, this moment… with you." Robin reassured as he searched her eyes for understanding.

Regina nodded her head.

"Whatever comes next, we'll face it… together." Robin whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her firmly against him.

"I'm sorry," She sighed out suddenly.

"Sorry? For what?" He asked, shifting his position somewhat so their eyes could meet again.

"For ruining all our lives, if I hadn't been so afraid…" she began to explain

"You haven't ruined anything. We both have our sons because of the choices you made; you have nothing to be sorry for." Robin interrupted pulling himself upward into a sitting position and dragging her with him so that their bodies remained connected.

"I think Marian would disagree with you." She retorted meeting his eyes.

"What happened to Marian is not your fault." Robin remarked running his hands up her thighs to where her hips rest over his.

"Really, because I don't exactly think she'd be thrilled to find me here with you… like this." Regina retorted with a half-smile.

"Perhaps that's true, but… Marian is a firm believer in following your heart. I think she might understand more than you realize." Robin countered, a smile spreading across his lips.

"You really think she would understand this." She questioned arching an eyebrow at him.

"Marian probably knows that I'm in love with you Regina, I don't think I couldn't have hidden that fact even if I'd wanted too, considering how much I talk about you."

"You talked about me?" Regina asked stunned.

"Well according to Will Scarlett and pretty much everyone I know, you are all I talk about. Probably because you're all I think about." Robin reassured reaching up to capture her cheek in his palm.

"I am?" She questioned tears beginning to pool in her eyes once more.

"You're the last person I think about before I close my eyes and you're the first thing I want to see every morning when I wake up. Every thought, every experience, every moment of my life, all I can think of is sharing them with you." He said softly, his thumb brushing lightly over her cheekbone. "I know this is a messy, complicated situation, and I'm sorry it took me so long to follow my heart, but you truly are my future Regina. Nothing can change that."

Regina leaned forward and captured his lips with her own, as her hands cupped his jawline.

Robin's hands glided to her slender waist and instantly tugged her closer in an effort to deepen the kiss. Parting his lips, he invited her tongue in and entangled it with his own, as his hands began to roam over her hips and up her back until they laced into the hair at the back of her head.

Their bodies still connected Regina gasped into his mouth as he began to harden again inside her. Pushing her hand against his chest she broke free of the kiss and met his eyes, dark blue with desire once again. "You are insatiable" She teased accusingly, a mischievous smile reaching her eyes.

"Only when it comes to you," Robin smiled mischievously in return, as he arched his hips slightly thrusting a little deeper into her. "But… If you're too tired…"

Regina smiled drawing her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down as she slowly began to rock her hips back and forth into him.

Robin smiled and leaned forward to capture her breast with his mouth, as his hands pressed against her bottom as his hips bucked upwards to meet hers. He couldn't help smile into her flesh as her eyes closed and her head drifted backwards, a soft moan escaping her lips. His teeth nipped and tugged at her nipples until they were firm and pulsing against his tongue. Pulling back to watch her, he smiled and whispered "Round three then."

She smiled locking her eyes with his as she began to rock a little harder against him. "I thought you'd never ask." She whispered leaning forward again and crushing her mouth against his.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Hearts On Fire

Author: Aldysgal

Rated: M

Authors Note: The characters herein do not belong to me I'm just borrowing them from Adam and Eddy for a bit of fun. So not mine Oh and Happy Birthday Jordan this one is for one of my favorite Lobsters!

Chapter 4

Soft music echoed into the room, beckoning Regina's eyes to flutter slowly open. She lay quietly for a moment, savoring the warmth of the cocoon she was wrapped in and soaking in her surroundings, still slightly disoriented with sleep. The room was bathed in the soft, yellow glow of candle light. She reveled in the warmth of Robin nestled against her back and his arms wrapped protectively around her, his slow, steady,rhythmic breaths against her ear, all beautiful reminders of what had transpired earlier.

For a moment she allowed her thoughts to wander, to imagine what it would be like to wake up in his arms every morning after a long night of lovemaking. She could almost see him clad in a pair of pajama pants standing in her kitchen, cooking her breakfast, while she rallied Roland and Henry awake for school. She imagined being able to fall into his arms after a long day, hands, mouths and bodies intertwined. Such simple dalliances had always seemed to elude her and now lingered just a hands reach away, but somehow felt so much further.

Soft music thrummed back into the room, tugging Regina back to reality. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she lifted her head from Robin's shoulder and scanned the room for the source of the familiar song, but her phone was no where to be found. With a sigh, she shifted and settled back into the crook of Robin's arm, debating if she had the energy to get out of bed and go in search of it. She was just beginning to drift off when the familiar song echoed through the walls a third time. With a heavy sigh, she gently untangled herself from his embrace and slid from the bed, looking over her shoulder to assure she hadn't woken him.

The room seemed much colder now that she no longer had his body surrounding her and she shivered as she moved towards the source of the music. Spying her phone perched on the leather trunk across the room, she made her way to it , grabbing Robin's shirt off the floor as she went and sliding it over her head. Reaching the phone at last, Regina glanced at the screen to find she had twenty missed calls from the Charmings.

Panic wrapped around her like a noose as her thoughts fell to Henry and she worried that something had happened to him. Putting the phone to her ear ,she pressed redial and was surprised to hear an unfamiliar melody echo off the walls of the stone staircase to the left of her.

Her heart pounding against her chest, she ended the call and made her way towards the base of the stairs when Mary Margaret appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Regina questioned looking both panicked and annoyed.

"Regina, I was worried about you. Why haven't you been…. Oh" Mary Margaret said surprised as she found a flushed Regina clad in only Robin's shirt staring back at her.

"Why haven't I been what?" Regina retorted slightly irritated, tugging at the hem of Robin's shirt in hopes it was covering all the parts that needed to be covered.

Mary Margaret paused for a minute taking in her surroundings. Her eyes trailed over the floor making note of the trail of clothes that lead across the room, the half burned candles dripping with wax nestled in every nook and alcove of the vaults walls. When her eyes finally met Regina's her mouth was spreading into a wide grin.

Feeling slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable, Regina fidgeted with the shirt she was wearing once again. "What?" She snapped.

"Did you and Robin…" Mary Margaret started to ask.

"I hardly think that's any of your business!" Regina exclaimed, her cheeks beginning to blush.

"Regina, you don't have to be embarrassed." Mary Margaret explained stepping a little deeper into the vault. "It's not as if you're doing anything wrong."

"In case you've forgotten… he's still married to Marian." Regina retorted irritated.

"I think the situation is a bit more complicated than that," Mary Margaret reassured. "It's obvious he's in love with you."

"Who told you that?" Regina asked in a rushed whisper, her eyes drifting to the doorway where Robin lay sleeping.

"Please Regina, we all know the reason that kiss didn't work on Marian was because he was in love with you. At least this explains why you haven't been answering your phone all night." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Speaking of which is everything alright with Henry?" Regina asked concerned.

"Henry is fine. He was just worried when you didn't come home last night and you weren't answering our calls. He insisted we go looking for you this morning. So he went to your house and I came here. I'll call him and let him know you're fine."

"I should go and talk to him." Regina said moving towards the stairs.

"uhmmm Regina…" Mary Margaret called after her.

"What?" Regina hissed turning around to look at her.

"You may want to get dressed first." Mary Margaret smiled motioning to Robin's shirt.

Regina stopped and looked down at herself. "Oh right."

"Take your time. I'll let Henry know you're fine, and that you'll be over soon. You and Robin deserve a little time together, alone." Mary Margaret offered as she headed towards the stairs. Stopping she turned around one last time, "I remember how hard it is to get those moments when things are… complicated."

"I'll be there as soon as I'm showered and dressed." Regina explained.

"Honestly, Regina, Henry's fine. Take all the time you need." Mary Margaret offered nodding her head in the direction of the room where Robin lay asleep.

"I won't be long," Regina offered. "Oh and I hope we can we keep this…" she motioned towards the vault and the room where Robin lay asleep, "Just between us. Robin is an honorable man the last thing he needs is everyone in town gossiping about us. We're not trying to hurt anyone"

"Of course. But I meant what I said Regina, you don't have anything to be ashamed of."

"I don't think the people of Storybrook would agree with you."

"Since when do you care what other people think. You have the right to be happy, Regina."

"I can think of alot of people who'd disagree with you. I'm a villain remember we don't get happy endings." Regina said releasing a heavy sigh.

"I don't believe that, you have changed Regina, you're not the same person you were. That has has to count for something. You've worked so hard, I have to believe you're going to get your happy ending."

"It doesn't matter. I just don't want how people see me to affect how they see Robin. He's too good for that, he deserves to be seen as a hero, not the guy who's cheating on his frozen wife with the Evil Queen."

"I think you've proven you're not the Evil Queen anymore." Mary Margaret offered with a smile.

"Yeah well tell that to the author, he seems to think I am." Regina retorted.

"Who?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"Nevermind it's not important. Just promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise. Just don't let what you think everyone will think affect who you give your heart to Regina, you really do deserve to be happy." Mary Margaret offered. "I better go before Henry shows up here and this becomes…."

"More awkward?" Regina finished for her with a smile. "I'm not sure that's possible."

"Really try living with seven dwarves," Mary Margaret smiled wider. "I meant what I said, take your time. I'll keep Henry busy with Neal until you get there." With that she turned and began to ascend up the stairs.

"Mary Margaret?" Regina called after her.

"Yeah," Mary Margaret said turning to look at her.

"Thank you for… everything."

"We're family Regina and that's what families do. Now get back to that handsome Outlaw of yours." Snow said before disappearing up the stairs.

Regina made her way back into the bedroom where Robin still lay sleeping his slow, rhythmic breathing filling the room. She stood for a long moment just watching him sleep, noting the way his chest rose and fell with every breath. As much as she wanted to climb back into bed and spend the day lost in his arms, she knew that if Henry was worried about her that others would be worried about Robin. Not wanting to wake him until she had too, she opted to grab a shower and get dressed instead.

Regina let the hot spray of the shower beat down on her head. Her body felt sore and weary and wonderful. Her eyes closed, she hummed softly as she massaged shampoo into her scalp and down her dark tresses, before letting the steamy water flow back over her to rinse it away. Grabbing the loofa sponge, she soaped her body noting that her skin smelled like Robin. The thought caught her grinning foolishly.

Slowly, sinuously she ran her hands over her body, remembering the night before. She had had many romantic encounters in her years but none of them had come anywhere close to what she had shared with Robin the night before. He had made her feel beautiful, sexy and loved. In just a few blissful hours, he had managed to give her more than any other person in her lifetime. It was a thought that brought with it both love and terror.

She shook her head, trying to pull herself back to reality. Robin was still a married man and nights like the one they'd shared couldn't happen again. She scolded herself.

"Contemplating sneaking off?" Robin voice filled the room, startling her and garnering an unexpected scream "Because I should warn you I'm an excellent tracker… I'm afraid you wouldn't get very far." He offered opening the shower door and stepping under the spray with her.

Opening her eyes, She laughed softly biting down on her bottom lip. "Is that so? You really think your skills as a thief could out do my magic."

"I'm quite certain… " He affirmed, reaching out to grasp her tiny waist and pull her against him. " my heart alone would be able to find you, wherever you decided to hide"

"Who says I'm hiding?" She gasped, his body felt like pure fire and magnificent against hers

"You're the one who left me all alone in bed, you tell me?" He teased, reaching up to brush a strand of wet hair from her eyes.

"Taking a shower is hardly hiding. Speaking of which , You're lucky I didn't roast you like a marshmallow just now. You nearly made my heart stop! Don't you know it's dangerous to sneak up on people like that." She teased letting her arms settled around his shoulders.

"Your heart stopped?" Robin questioned with a look of mischief in his eyes. "Let me check." He slid his hand slowly between her breasts , a broad smile slowly creasing his features as he eyes scanned her body from head to toe, before meeting hers again, "Nope still ticking."

A small laugh escaped her, as she chewed on her bottom lip and lost herself in his sparkling blue eyes.

"There it is, that illusive but satisfying smile I think about everytime I close my eyes." Robin smiled leaning forward to capture her lips.

"My smile?" she asked pulling back from the kiss and resuming her search of his eyes.

"Well if we are being honest I can't say I haven't noticed the infinitely stunning albite beautiful attributes you possess but yes I think your smile might well be my favorite." He explained, his blue eyes sparkling once again left hers and began to drink in her naked form sliding from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. "But I'm open if you'd like to convince me otherwise. By the way, have I mentioned how beautiful you look… wet."

She could feel her blood begin to pump even before his fingers spread and began to roam over her her breasts and down her torso to her hips, as his lips crashed into hers. She nipped and suckled his top lip, as her bottom lip was captured in between his teeth. Parting her lips slightly, she allowed his tongue the entrance it demanded as it slipped past her teeth and entangled with her own deepening the kiss.

Her touch was electric as her hands slid down his shoulders and over his back tracing every muscle and curve of his body as they descended towards his waist. His lungs burning in his chest he broke the kiss and inhaled the oxygen he'd denied them before leaning forward and suckling the curve of her neck at her pulse point.

"Hmmmm…" Regina murmured allowing her head to fall back slightly in an effort to allow him full access to her throat, as her hands ran up and down his spine pressing him to her a little more with each pass.

Kissing his way back up the length of her neck, Robin found her mouth again and molded his to it. His hands slid over the sleekness of her hips to grasp her buttocks, his fingers grasped the firm flesh there and tugged her closer still.

Regina gasped into his mouth as their bodies crashed closer together and a volcanic rush was created within her. The molten- steel feel of his body, combined with the forceful hunger of his lips as they feasted on her own, had her head spinning and her body trembling with it's urgent need to be touched and explored. While the hot water coursed around them, she felt a buildup of arousal within her that seemed insane and yet so wonderful she wanted to experience it forever.

Feeling her body trembling and arch into his touch, Robin's hands began to roam again slipping over silky wet skin until they found the soft mounds of her breasts and began to knead them gently. He smiled against her mouth as a soft moan vibrated into his, in response to his newest movement.

Regina moaned softly as her hands went in search of his erection, that had risen up to press against her lower abdomen. Fingers trailing over his muscular torso, she smiled into his mouth as he sucked in a breath at her touch. In one fluid motion, she took him gently into her hand her fingers sliding up and down the length of him teasingly enticing a low guttural growl to vibrate out of him.

In retaliation, Robin's hand slid down her torso, over her hips, and between her thighs. Breaking the kiss, he captured her eyes with his own,as his finger slid into the heat of her core, finding it's way to her g-spot and pressing against it gently. He smiled at the shudder his touch sent through her body. Slowly he pulled his finger out only to thrust it forward again diving deeper inside her.

Regina cried out, her head falling forward to rest on his shoulder where his pulse throbbed,her hands moving to gasp his biceps as she lifted and wrapped one leg around him in an effort to give him better access to her core, but still keep her balance.

Robin pressed her against the cool, wet tile behind them as his head dipped down to take her breast into his mouth. His teeth dragging her nipple between them only to pull the mound of pulsing flesh into his mouth to sooth it a moment later.

"Oh god Robin…" Regina moaned digging her fingers into the hard flesh of his shoulders in some vain effort to keep her balance.

"Right there?" Robin asked in a breathy whisper as his fingers plunged inside her again seeking and finding her g-spot with ease.

"Yes...Oh god… yes" Regina gasped arching her hips into his touch as the hot water cascaded over their bodies and steam rose up around them.

His mouth caught her breast again, as his free hand slipped under her raised thigh to help her keep her balance as his fingers continued to work their magic pulling and thrusting with the rhythm of her aching hips. He played close attention to each breast tugging and nipping the soft sensitive flesh before suckling it soothingly.

"Oh… Robin.. oh god I...I.." she gasped frantically as her body began to shake.

"Shhh… It's alright… I've got you…. just let go…" Robin whispered bringing his mouth to her ear.

Far too soon she realized she was burning and frantic and climaxing, her body trembling. She felt Robin's fingers slip from her core, his hands sliding beneath her thighs and catching her as her knees began to buckle beneath her.

He lifted her with the water still sending out spray and steam: he held her high then brought her down, guiding her over the hard length of him. She shuddered as he filled her. She wound her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, as he balanced them against the tile wall of the shower and eased deeper inside her until he filled her completely. His eyes on hers, he began to move.

She wasn't sure if it was him, if it was the simple fact that they were there surrounded by the pounding sound of water, encompassed by steam, but nothing had ever seemed more erotic to her and the way he moved, gentle yet forceful, was an arousal unlike anything she'd ever felt.

She clung to him, arched and writhed to his lift and fall, and gave herself over to the pure carnal rawness of the experience.

Every inch of his body was on fire as he held tight to her, thrusting and lifting until he felt her walls wet and warm encompassing him. Electricity shooting out from every cell in his body, He held her eyes with his own, enthralled by the wildness and passion he found there. He set their rhythm slow and steady at first, only to build gradually faster. He thought he had emptied himself in the night before, that the needs that had raged and torn and clawed at him had been put to rest. But they were only more desperate now, as he plunged deeper and deeper into her warm and wetness. Her eyes were like liquid chocolate lost in his.

There was a wildness about him tempered with a gentleness, she had never known in another lover. It served him well. Her body was pulsing and trembling as he filled her again and again. She was lost in his crystal blue eyes, in the heat and passion and love she found embedded there. Every inch of her was on fire, tingling and pulsing, pushing and building until she was sure she would explode from the pure pleasure of it all. All the while her nails dragging at him, digging into hard flesh.

Their bodies slick and sleek with sweat and water moved in perfect rhythm lifting and falling together over and over again faster and faster,sensation after sensation pulsing through one and into the other. It wasn't long before their movements began to grow quicker, more desperate and frantic, eyes wild and pleading, begging for the release.

"Cum for me, Regina," Robin gasped in a hoarse breathy whisper, as he felt her clench and pulse around his firmness.

"Not... without you…" She gasped in return pushing herself down harder onto him.

Without a word, he lifted her and plunged her down again driving himself deeper still. She cried out with each thrust, no longer able to control any part of her body as it exploded over and over again clenching around his pulsing, throbbing member again and again until he was climaxing with her, his own body shuddering and trembling as he cried out her name.

She felt one final great thrust from him, shuddered and eased slowly down on him, as he held them against the cool tile wall until the sound of water was just that again, and the spray and the mist kept them warm, even as they cooled.

At last his lips found hers again, wet, hard and wonderful. He kissed her deeply, her wet hair entangled in his fingers, their bodies propped against the cool tiles still intertwined.

"That was…" He gasped pulling back to allow air back into his lungs.

"amazing." she finished for him in a whisper.

"You're amazing." He smiled leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own.

Opening her mouth, Regina deepened the kiss, her hands snaking upward into his hair as her legs tightened around his waist in an effort to keep them connected just a bit longer.

"Want me to wash your back?" Robin asked in a low breathy whisper against her ear, before he began to nibble at her earlobe.

"Isn't that how we got into this situation?" Regina asked playfully, raising an eyebrow at him.

"As I recall it had nothing to do with cleanliness, but rather your sneaking off from our bed." Robin teased as he pulled them from the wall.

'Our bed', it was a simple phrase but it resonated in her head. Untangling her legs from his waist, she whimpered as he slid out of her warmth and her feet found the cool wet floor of the shower. Her eyes locked on his, as her mind began to wander back to the dream she'd had earlier, the small glimpse of the life she could of had, should've had.

"Are you alright?" Robin responded to her silence with concern.

"You said 'our bed'" she confessed softly.

"I'm sorry," Robin said quickly. "I didn't mean, I mean of course it's your bed, I just … I mean I guess I was…"

"Shhh…" she hushed him placing her finger to his lips to silence him. "It's not… I mean.."

"What? What is it?" Robin asked searching her eyes.

"I… I just … liked the sound of that." She confessed biting her bottom lip.

"You do?" Robin inquired cocking his head to the side, his mouth drawing up into a smile.

She nodded still chewing on her lip,

"Good, because so do I." He smiled capturing her lips again.

They spent the next twenty minutes scrubbing and washing every inch of each others bodies, slowly lathering soap over warm wet skin before allowing the cooling water to rinse it away. Fingers massaging shampoo into soft tresses then smoothing it out as water crashed over them. When at last they were clean, they stepped from the shower grabbing the soft black fluffy towels off the towel holder and wrapping them around their bodies.

"Why don't you come back to my camp with me and let me cook you breakfast?" Robin suggested, after they were dressed. Making his way over to her, he reached for her tiny waist and pulled her into him. "Roland has been asking about you and I'm sure he would love to see you."

"As much as I'd love that, you and I both know we can't do that." She whispered resting her forehead against his.

"I'm not ashamed of us, Regina." Robin declared, brushing her hair from her eyes and cupping her cheek in his palm.

"Robin…" she whispered leaning forward and kissing his nose. "You're still married."

"I know." Robin sighed a little defeated.

"So this, this can't happen again." Regina warned taking his hands in hers and grasping them tightly, before releasing them and stepping away from him.

"Agreed." Robin replied taking another step towards her. " But… if we're going to work together to save Marian then avoiding each other isn't a viable solution either, now is it?"

"No I don't suppose it is." She relented with a half smile.

"So we're agreed no more avoiding each other?" Robin questioned hopefully. "We work together to find a cure for Marian."

"I still think Marian's best chance is for you to forget about me and figure out a way to fall back in love with her." Regina confessed.

"I think I made it pretty clear last night and this morning that isn't an option." Robin offered leaning in to brush his lips against hers. "But I do have an idea."

"You do?" Regina questioned meeting his eyes.

"Yes, do you remember last night when you were talking about Tinker Bell and how you should have listened to her all those years ago?" He questioned.

"Yes"

"Well I was thinking. If you and I were destined to be together, soul mates, then perhaps…"

"Perhaps Marian was destined to be with someone too." Regina finished his thought for him.

"Exactly, Maybe if we found her soul mate…"

"He'd be able to use true loves kiss to save her." Regina interrupted again. "Robin that's brilliant."

"Do you think your friend would help us?"

"I don't know the last time she tried to help me… she lost everything. I'm not sure she'd be willing to do it again, and I can't say I'd blame her."

"Perhaps if I talked with her." Robin offered.

"No it should be we're right and Marian's soul mate is out there somewhere, then Tinker Belle was right I didn't just ruin my life that day I ran away, I ruined all our lives. I should be the one who fixes this." Regina offered releasing a long breath. "I just hope it's not too late."

"You have to stop blaming yourself for things that happened in the past. We all made choices, mistakes, we all had a hand in choosing our own path. You're not responsible for every bad thing that's happened in the world, Regina." He reassured pulling her tighter into his arms.

Wrapping her arms around his waist she sank into his embrace resting her hand against shoulder. "Then why does it feel like I am?"

"Because despite your attempts to hide it, you have a good heart."

"I'm not so sure anyone else would agree with you." She sighed pulling back and taking a deep breath.

"I don't care what anyone thinks. I know you. I know your heart. I've seen the good you've done, the people you've helped. I see the way you look at Henry. I've watched you sacrifice everything for the people you love. I know you've got it in your head that you're this horrible villain who doesn't get to be happy, but the woman I see standing before me is the furthest thing from a villain." He cupped her cheek and held her eyes with his own, the pad of his thumb brushing lightly over her cheek as he spoke.

"I wish...I wish I would have chosen you instead of evil, that I'd been strong enough to walk into that bar. I wish I hadn't thrown our life away because I was afraid." Regina confessed tears pooling in her dark eyes.

"It's not too late, Regina. We can still find our happy ending." Robin reassured leaning forward and kissing her forehead softly. "All of us."

"I'll go talk to Tinker Belle as soon as I'm done talking to Henry." Regina said grasping his hands in hers.

"Maybe we could meet up later?" Robin asked hope filling his voice.

"Robin… I thought we agreed this couldn't happen again." Regina sighed.

"Dinner and conversation was all I was proposing ,milady. I'll bring Roland and you can bring Henry, they can be our chaperons."

"I don't know."

"What happened to not avoiding each other?"

"Not avoiding each other and public dinners are two very different things."

"You're worried about people seeing us and gossiping."

"The rumor mill would be relentless… trust me."

"Do people really have so little to do that they would sit around and gossip about two friends having dinner with their sons?" Robin asked shocked.

"Some of them live for those moments."

"I told you, Regina I don't care what other people think."

"What about Roland?"

"Roland adores you, Regina. He's been asking to spend time with you since Marian returned."

"He has?" Regina questioned surprised.

"Yes, in fact he's actually quite smitten with you. He talks about you all the time, you and your magic. He still sleeps with that monkey you gave him. Trust me when I say, he would love nothing more than to spend the evening with you and Henry."

"Just dinner?" Regina asked eyeing him.

"Cross my heart, I'll be on my best behavior." Robin said, a wide grin creasing his cheeks to display his dimples.

"I'll have to make sure it's okay with Henry, but if he's in then I guess dinner wouldn't hurt anyone. But not at Granny's, the last thing we need is Grumpy starting the gossip chain because he saw us sitting together. Why don't you bring Roland to my house around seven. I'll make Lasagna."

"Sounds perfect." Robin said, pulling her in and brushing his lips against hers.

"I thought you said you could behave?" Regina asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"And I will… but until we leave this room all bets are off." He smiled, pulling her back into him and crashing his lips into hers, his tongue nudging it's way between her lips through her teeth and entangling with her own.

To be continued….


End file.
